The Bone Core of the Program Project will provide shared facilities and services for processing and interpretation of tissues from the animal models utilized in all projects of the program. The overall goal of the core facility is to provide centralized histologic and image analysis support for investigators in the project. The following services will be provided: experimental design/consultation regarding endpoint analyses for histologic specimens, processing of osseous tissues for histologic analysis (decalcified and undecalcified sections, bone histomorphometric analysis of osseous sections (i.e. interpretation), and histologic analysis of soft tissue metastases or other soft tissue lesions with their pathologic diagnosis. In addition to histologic support, the core will provide services of FAXITRON microradiography and peripheral QCT. The bone core will continue providing expertise that includes the processing of soft tissue specimens and decalcified hard tissue specimens in paraffin in addition to processing undecalcified osseous specimens using plastic embedding techniques. Investigators will be provided with training and assistance in static and dynamic bone histomorphometric analysis. Core support of these services will promote efficiency of specimen analysis and facilitate interactions between projects through the similar model systems and their common analyses. A significant benefit to the program as a group will be a standardized format for analysis of specimens from the common animal models that will be using different experimental approaches/targets (e.g. CCL2, SDF-1 &CXCR4, wnts, Dkk-1, and PTHrP). This will provide valuable information that can be shared and compared across the projects in the program. RELEVANCE (Seeinstructions): The Bone Core of the Program Project will provide shared facilities and services for processing and interpretation of tissues from the animal models utilized in all projects of the program. The overall goal of the core facility is to provide centralized histologic and image analysis support for investigators in the project. Such a standardized format with provide valuable information and consistency across the projects in the program.